Summer's Heat
by Art is love1223
Summary: Fate has a strange way of bringing people together. In this case, fate decided to be a bitch and force the 3 most unlikely people together. A demon, a half demon, and a very tired monk who's just along for the ride. Now that the threat of Naraku is gone, a new one presents it's self in the form of summer's heat.
1. Summary

Fate has a strange way of bringing people together. In this case, fate decided to be a bitch and force the 3 most unlikely people together. A demon, a half demon, and a very tired monk who's just along for the ride. Now that the threat of Naraku is gone, a new one presents it's self in the form of summer's heat. How will our poor monk face these challenges, can Inuyasha finally reconcile with the fears of his past?, and will Sesshomuro ever learn to give a shit about others? Find out in the Season's Heat.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~


	2. Intro

Fate has a strange way of bringing people together. In this case, fate decided to be a bitch and force the 3 most unlikely people together. A demon, a half demon, and a very tired monk who's just along for the ride. Now that the threat of Naraku is gone, a new one presents it's self in the form of summer's heat. How will our poor monk face these challenges, can Inuyasha finally reconcile with the fears of his past?, and will Sesshomuro ever learn to give a shit about others? Find out in the Season's Heat.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

It's been Two years since the demise of Naraku. And years have been peaceful and serene, for the brave heroes that vanquished the vengeful half-demon. But as the inu gang works to reclaim their lives, they start to encounter the most confusing, shocking, and unexpected challenges. Tension starts to rise as Inuyasha becomes more demonly with the seasons, but this particular year brings with it one of Japan's hottest summers; one that triggers the half-demon's dormant instincts to awaken. Miroku takes note of this revelation and tries to help his best friend. All the while dealing with another unpredictable demon, that just so happens to be his best friend's brother, Sesshomaru. Patience is tested when Inuyasha becomes more aggressive and territorial, Sesshoumaru starts to test the boundaries of his relationship with the monk, and Miroku as just about had with the brothers' bullshit. The gods must love to toy with the monk because it seems they have no mercy for protecting him from the savage wrath of the inu brothers.


	3. Chapter 1

I low key forgot to post the story here as well, because I've mainly been useing AO3. But I'm happy to say that tha story is completely revised.

I don't own Inuyasha in any shape or form.

The Inu gang are reflecting on the past two years. Miroku starts to notice his bestfriend strang behavior. And an unexpected visitor throws everything into chaos.

There was a light breeze in the air of June's late morning. Yes, it was the beginning of the summer months. The group took that time to remince on the last two years of their lives.

Inuyasha seems to have made peace with who and what he is. Not just that, but his relationship between him and his brother slowly but surely began to change for the better; he's even helping Sesshomuro with minor issues in their family's western territory.

Kagoma still visits her friends as often as she can; although a busy school, work, and social life sometimes makes it difficult. But she always finds time for them.

Sango had actually rebuild her once ruined village, into a social trading and cultural hub, along with the help of Kohaku. It has become a place where humans and even demons mingal without conflict; something that the siblings are proud of. While Shippou and Kirara, have grown quit a bit since Nuraku's dimaise, they are still engeretic and playful as ever, but with new found maturity. Shippou also seems to grown another tail due to his ageing. Although Kirara was not far behind, as she's groan from being the size of a tea cup, to a little larger than the average wolf.

And as for Miroku, the burden of the wind tunnel and the need to produce an hair no longer weighs on him. He has enmers himself into the followings of the Buddha under the guidance of master Mushin, and has found peace by calming the remaining demonic prescience within his right hand. Though they still linger, even after two years. Yes, all was right with the world. But it couldn't last, could it?

Resting by a small, homey cabin, within Kiada's village, the inu gang were enjoying the lovely weather. All were quite excited about the season's upcoming events. The numerous fairs, village parties, and holadiys.

But, there were some among the group that rather face a hord of demons, than this insufferable weather.

Inuyash was not pleased. At all.

In fact, there was a Change in their hono's behavior. Instead of their energetic, whiney, loud, and easily agitated Inuyasha.They got a calm, lazy, aggressive, and even more easily agitated dog demon.

And his unusual behavior did not go unnoticed. How he would distance himself from the group, during really hot days. How he would snap at them over the pettyist of things.Yes. There was definitely something wrong with their inu. And the only one who truly understood the situation was their peacemaker. Miroku.

Now, as a monk, he understood a number of things. The balance between life and death. The spirit world. And how society systems worked. Including plants, humans, and demons. So these behaviors were something that he was well versed in disifering.

The monk knew what the inu was going through. Why he couldn't control his primal need to dominate.

It was, after all, instinct.

Not wanting to involve the others with his situation, Inuyash played it off as being moody.

And thus tricked his friends into believing the inu was just being moody because of the weather; along with the assurance of their monk, the ladies and Shippou played it off.

It was starting to tire him. The game of cat and mouse he would play with Inuyash, every time he tried to approach the hono on the subject. Either dodging the monk, avoiding him, or coming up with some of the most stupid exsuases.

Example; "Hey, Inuyash, do you have a moment to tal-", he would start.

"Whoa, I think I smell a demon. Me and Songo have to go on perminater check. Talk to y'a later", Inuyash would interrupt.

Or when, "Inuyash, you know that I'm your best friend right? You can tell me anything thats bothering you-", but as always the inu would counter with, "Aah! Is that kagoma calling me to sit!?! Gotta go!".

Now that last one was just plain Bullshit. It wasn't even a realistic exsuase, because:

1.) He would be six feet under, if the teenage girl told him to sit.

2.) Miroku was pretty certain he saw the look of utter confusion and annoyance when the hono claimed his alagation ( poor girl was used as the demon' s escape root).

And 3.), he was dame sure that Inuyash wasn't oblivious enough to not catch the monk's acts of confront, knowing smiles, and overall blaten sympathy.

No, the problem was evident. Inuyasha was definitely embarrassed about his primal side. And for good reason. The fearing and tension that the mating season brings, would get to him and result in him attacking one of his close friends, or Miroku not being able to cover up one of his episodes. No, the hono didn't want to take that chance.

'Poor thing', the monk though. 'He won't hold out much long. He's already withstanding the increase of pheromones.'

And that got the monk thinking, 'If Inuyash is suffering this badly from the season, than I can't imagine sesshomuro's struggle. Being a powerful, and not to mention handsome demon Lord( Miroku wasn't blind, he liked the company of young lords just as much as that of young ladies), he must be having ten times the trouble Inuyash is facing.'

Than, suddenly, he heard a low growl.

"Still like to play hide n' seek, don't'cha Sesshomuro? Or are you just fuck'n bored?" Challenged the hono.

'Speak of the taiyokai', though Miroku.

'Oh Buddha' silently pleaded the monk.

"Little brother.", replied a cold stoic voice, almost eagerly.

'Have mercy on your humble disciple's soul. I pray that you do not let wrath of Japan's most powerful inu brothers rain apone this poor, innocent village'.

What do you think? Was it too short? Too long? Or was it good? I'm always open to constructive criticism, and I hope you have a nice day.(Or night, depnding n your time zone)


End file.
